


a daisy in the vase

by jenmishe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Wszystkiego najlepszego Bucko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishe/pseuds/jenmishe
Summary: Steve świętuje urodziny Bucky'ego i wspomina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkiego najlepszego, synu. Żeby kolejne 100 lat były bardziej szczęśliwe niż te, co przeżyłeś.

Steve miał misję tego dnia.

Długo namyślał się, co zrobić i od czego zacząć i stwierdził, że najlepiej skupić się na podstawach. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zerwaniem i zebraniem kwiatów rosnących przed pałacem, ale zdecydował, iż nie jest to najlepszy pomysł - świętowali urodziny, nie pogrzeb. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

A poza tym, rozmyślał Steve, idąc jak najdyskretniej przez korytarze, Bucky zawsze uwielbiał małe, urocze stokrotki. Gdy zawędrowali daleko od miejskich spalin i wielkiego mostu i brudnych zaułków, Bucky pochylał się nad małymi kwiatkami, które rosły nieśmiało pomiędzy cegłami. Delikatnie je zrywał i gdy miał sporą ilość, to ruszali dalej, korzystając z normalnego oddechu Steve’a i jasnego słońca. Bucky lubił wtedy siadać na krawężniku i odchylać twarz w stronę promieni, a jego palce bezmyślnie plotły łodygi zerwanych kwiatów.

_ Siostry mnie nauczyły _ , mówił bezwstydnie, a Steve czuł, jak szeroki uśmiech wykwita mu na twarzy. Opiekujący się siostrami Bucky był jednym z najlepszych widoków na świecie. Steve nigdy nie mógł się nacieszyć miękkim wzrokiem i tonem Bucky’ego, gdy ten mówił o dziewczynkach.  

W Wakandzie nie rosły stokrotki - kraj był pełen oddzielających drzew gigantów i kolorowych, tropikalnych kwiatów. Malutkie białe rośliny nie miały szans.

Steve obmyślił cały plan jak zakraść się do kuchni w spokoju. Przez cały tydzień był milszy niż zwykle dla głównej kucharki, która mierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem. Nauczył się godzin, w których kucharze zaczynali i kończyli pracę, jak wyglądał grafik. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie łatwiej by było porozmawiać z T’Challą, ale Steve lubił wyzwania. 

Najwyraźniej zakradanie się po pałacu do kuchni w najlepiej rozwiniętym kraju świata było jednym z nich.

Sarah Rogers prawdopodobnie gdzieś na górze marszczyła brwi na swojego syna, który nieuprzejmie wprosił się w tak niezwykłe miejsce jak kuchnia, ale Steve uznał, że cel uświęca środki. _ Poza tym _ , pomyślał, tłumacząc się sobie,  _ posprzątam, gdy skończę _ .

Steve był w melancholijnym nastroju, więc gdy po cichu kroił jabłka, kiedy słońce jeszcze nawet nie myślało o wychylaniu się za horyzont, zaczął wspominać.

Może był to dzień, w którym mógł usprawiedliwić swoje głupie wracanie do przeszłości. Starał się tego unikać, bo prawdopodobnie zbytnie zatapianie się we wspomnieniach czerwonej szminki Peggy i brudu Brooklynu skończyłoby się płaczem na podłodze.

Ale wydawało się, że będzie to dobry dzień - może wspominanie jasnego uśmiechu Bucky’ego albo jego matki, która wywracała oczami, gdy przychodzili brudni, nie będzie bolesne.

Nadzieja matką głupich.

Kiedy zapach ciasta zaczął się roznosić, a kuchnia zaczęła powoli rozświetlać blaskiem świtu, Steve zaczął lekko panikować. Jasne, był tu mieszkańcem prawie rok, z małymi przerwami, ale wkradanie się do kuchni jest nieco niegrzeczne. Miał nadzieję, że T’Challa się nie obrazi, gdy w końcu się dowie.

Mama prawdopodobnie skarciła by go za przyspieszanie -  _ w kuchni nie ma miejsca na pośpiech, Stevie  _ \- ale Steve miał dzień pełen planów i nie mógł czekać, aż jabłka ostygną. Chwycił więc wciąż lekko parujące ciasto i skierował się w stronę laboratorium. Przez cały czas się modlił, aby ciasto było zjadliwe - jasne, pewnie będzie jedynym, które je zje i będzie wiedział o tej porażce, ale… Bucky zasługiwał na więcej. Bucky zasługiwał na wielki, czekoladowy tort, pełen stu świeczek i wielki bukiet stokrotek i uśmiech na twarzy.

Ale obaj mieli słabość do jabłkowego ciasta mamy Steve’a. Steve lubił te wspomnienia - kiedy Sarah rozpromieniona wracała z jabłkami po przecenie i pomagali jej z Buckym je obierać, liżąc słodki sok z palców. Często spędzali tak czas we trójkę - Sarah gotując, gdy Bucky i Steve jej pomagali i jednocześnie podkradali jedzenie, a ona udawała, że tego nie widzi. Najlepsze wspomnienia Steve’a były związane z zapachem jabłek i ciasta.

Gdy dotarł do szklanych drzwi, przymknął nieco oczy i odetchnął, po czym wziął się w garść i przykleił na twarz uśmiech. Dziś był specjalny dzień i trzeba go było spędzić wyjątkowo.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedział, wchodząc do pustego laboratorium, a odpowiedziała mu spokojna twarz Bucky’ego. Ostatnio taka łagodna była prawdopodobnie przed wojną. Bucky był blady i drobny, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie dawał brak jego ręki. Przypominał nieco zahibernowaną stokrotkę w wazie.

Bucky by go zapewne zabił za to porównanie.

\- Przyniosłem ciasto.

Postawił talerz na stole.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinieneś teraz zdmuchnąć świeczki, ale… - Steve wzruszył ramionami, udając, że wcale nie załamał mu się głos. I tak był jednym tego świadkiem. - Nie jestem pewien, czy dałbym radę kupić sto.

Steve uniósł wzrok i udał, że Bucky również na niego patrzy i wywraca oczami.

\- Kiedyś mówiłeś, że długo przy mnie nie pożyjesz - kontynuował, starannie i delikatnie krojąc ciasto, a ciepłe nadzienie zaczęło powoli wypływać. Steve oblizał palec. - Że albo zejdziesz na zawał, albo zaleje cię krew. No i spójrz. Stuknęła ci setka.

Steve wziął swój kawałek na talerz i przysunął krzesło bliżej maszyny hibernującej, po czym na nim usiadł. Robienie całego ciasta było prawdopodobnie marnotrawstwem, ale Steve nie umiał niczego robić w połowie.

\- Pamiętasz swoje urodziny w 1934? - zapytał, a odpowiedziało mu spokojnie piknięcie maszyny nadzorującej czynności życiowe Bucky’ego. - Wiem, że coraz więcej rzeczy pamiętałeś.

Ugryzł kawałek ciasta i przymknął na chwilę oczy, kiedy smak jabłek i kruszonki rozpuścił mu się na języku.

\- Cały rok zbierałem na te lody - powiedział, wspominając dzielony waniliowy rożek i szczęśliwy uśmiech Bucky’ego i swoje drżące dłonie. 

\- Nie chcę, żebyś nim był - wyjawił po kilku minutach ciszy, kiedy wpatrywał się w ciasto i wsłuchiwał w ciche pikanie w tle. - Wiem, że to niemożliwe. Ja też się zmieniłem. Nie jesteśmy już tymi samymi ludźmi i wspomnienia to wspomnienia. - Uniósł wzrok i odpowiedziała mu pusta twarz Bucky’ego. - Jesteś samolubny. Dalibyśmy sobie z tym radę. T’Challa by nam pomógł. Nie musiałeś tego robić.

Steve potarł zmęczony twarz, po czym przełknął ślinę i odłożył talerz na stół.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział szczerze, podchodząc do komory Bucky’ego i delikatnie dotknął szkła. - To ja jestem samolubny. To był twój wybór i go szanuję. Nie jestem… - Przymknął oczy. - Nie będę cię zmuszał do tego, czego sam chcę. 

Przez chwilę tak stał, w ciszy, z dłonią na szkle i nieruchomym Buckym naprzeciwko. Historia naprawdę była ironiczna - odzyskać utraconego przyjaciela po 70 latach, by na nowo się wyślizgnął z jego rąk. Steve czuł, jak w jego gardle rośnie gula goryczy i wściekłości - na świat, na Hydrę, na siebie - i rozpaczy, więc zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wyciągnął z kieszeni mazak.

\- Mam nadzieję, że T’Challa mi wybaczy - westchnął, udając lekki ton. Były urodziny Bucky’ego. Nie mógł poświęcić tego dnia na swój własny żal i smutek. - Wciąż jestem zły, że nie mieliśmy szansy nadrobić tych wszystkich twoich urodzin, zanim znowu się zamroziłeś. - Posłał krzywe spojrzenie bladej, zamkniętej postaci. - Wiem, że nigdy nie byłeś ich fanem, ale… Bucky, zamrażanie się na dzień urodzin nie sprawi, że nie będziesz ich miał.

\- Jesteśmy tacy starzy - powiedział Steve z zadumą, kiedy skończył rysować Buckowi czapeczkę urodzinową. Chciał, by Bucky się obudził, żeby tylko zobaczyć jego reakcję na rysunek. - Natasha zawsze się śmiała, że jestem staruszkiem. - Myślenie o Natashy bolało, ale Steve uznał, że to dobry dzień jak każdy inny, by upchać swoje emocje gdzieś głęboko. - Fizycznie nawet nie mamy 30 lat, a tak naprawdę wybija nam setka.

Znowu zapadła cisza, a Steve skupił się na rysowaniu Brooklińskiego mostu - takiego, jaki zapamiętał - i małego, głupiego tortu, i uśmiechniętych sióstr Bucky’ego, i mamy Steve’a. Szkła do rysowania było dużo.

Rebecca i reszta trzymały w dłoniach wielkie bukiety stokrotek, a we włosach miały wianki z tych samych kwiatów. Rysunki nie były w żaden sposób powiązane, ale Steve chciał oddać hołd ich przeszłości, tym latom, które Bucky przeżył. Może i większość tego czasu spędził jako morderca z wypranym mózgiem - nie, nie myślimy dziś o tym, dziś jest dobry dzień - ale w życiu Jamesa Barnesa były szczęśliwe momenty, nieważne, co o tym sądził teraźniejszy Bucky. Albo - Bucky, zanim się zamroził.

Steve planował mu to pokazać.

Gdy rysował karuzelę na Coney Island, która wciąż kojarzyła mu się z wymiotowaniem do śmietnika i ciepłą, pocieszającą dłonią Bucky’ego, troskliwie głaszczącą jego plecy, poczuł coś za sobą. T’Challa był mistrzem w cichym poruszaniu się - ale Steve nauczył się, co wskazuje na jego obecność w pokoju. Król parę razy o mało nie stracił głowy, gdy Steve odruchowo rzucał w niego tarczą, myśląc, że to jakiś napastnik. 

\- Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę - powiedział, stojąc wyprostowany na progu, a Steve nie przerwał rysowania.

\- Muszę przeprosić Shurę za wtargnięcie do kuchni - rzekł przepraszająco, a T’Challa machnął ręką.

\- Wybaczy ci. Ma do ciebie słabość.

Steve uśmiechnął się słabo i oddalił nieco, by ocenić karuzelę. Nie było źle.

\- Masz talent - zauważył T’Challa, uważnie, ale nie inwazyjnie, wpatrując się w rysunki na kapsule.

\- Dużo wolnego czasu. - Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Często leżałem chory w domu, człowiek szybko musi znaleźć coś do roboty, by nie zwariować.

T’Challa delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, a Steve dopiero teraz zauważył, że zaciska zęby, a palce zbielały od mocnego ściśnięcia mazaka.

\- Nie musisz być cały czas silny, mój przyjacielu - powiedział T’Challa delikatnie, a Steve poczuł, jak jego ramiona opadają. Brak Sama i Natashy uderzył go jak obuch w głowę.

\- James wydaje się wspaniałym człowiekiem - rzekł król po chwili. - Szkoda, że nie miałem szansy poznać go z lepszej strony. Nikt nie zasłużył na taki los jak on.

Steve wpatrzył się w radosne oczy Beccy, narysowane zwykłym markerem. Jej twarz była rozmazana w jego pamięci, ale nigdy by nie zapomniał tych świecących oczu. Bucky miał identyczne.

\- Kiedyś go poznasz z tej strony - powiedział, przełykając gulę w gardła. Potarł nerwowo suche oczy i zamrugał, ale T’Challa patrzył na niego spokojnie, nie oceniając. - Myślę, że się dogadacie.

T’Challa roześmiał się lekko, po czym spojrzał na twarz Bucky’ego.

\- O ile wybaczy mi, że prawie nie pokroiłem go na kawałki.

Steve odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Bucky nigdy nie trzymał długo urazy. Zbyt kochał ludzi. - Oczywiście, teraźniejszy Bucky był inny, kierowany zemstą na Hydrze. Steve musiał się nauczyć.

Skinął głową w stronę stołu. 

\- Masz ochotę na ciasto?

\- Zrobiłeś amerykańskie ciasto? - T’Challa uniósł brew, a Steve niewinnie wzruszył ramionami. T’Challa pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Z chęcią spróbuję.

Usiedli przy stole, a Steve ukroił mu kawałek. Ciasto już dawno ostygło - Steve nie wiedział, ile stał przy kapsule i rysował. Słońce było bardzo wysoko na niebie.

T’Challa wydał z siebie dźwięk aprobaty po skosztowaniu kawałka. Jedli razem w ciszy, a Steve co jakiś czas zerkał na Bucky’ego i desperacko starał się nie modlić, by ten siedział razem z nimi.

Niezbyt mu wychodziło.

T’Challa w końcu skończył jeść i wstał, po czym ponownie położył rękę na ramieniu Steve’a.

\- Jeżeli czegoś potrzebujesz, to nie krępuj się podejść - powiedział, po czym odszedł, a Steve nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku.

\- Czuję się taki bezsilny - wyszeptał w końcu, kiedy był pewien, że tylko Bucky go słyszy. Jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że Bucky otworzy oczy, uklęknie obok niego i przytuli go, po czym otrze jego łzy i powie, żeby się nie mazgaił.

Bucky, rzecz jasna, wciąż leżał spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami, w lekko oszronionej od zimna kapsule.

\- Kiedy się obudzisz, to pojedziemy na wszystkie kolejki, jakie nas ominęły - obiecał mu Steve. - Teraz nie zwymiotuję. Obiecuję. I kupimy wszystkie smaki lodów, jakie istnieją. I zrobimy każde ciasto z przepisu mojej mamy. I pobawimy się w tę twoją głupią grę z odrywaniem kwiatom płatków. Skosztujesz bananów i razem ze mną będziesz na nie narzekał. Zrobię ci najlepsze urodziny w życiu, zobaczysz, nawet zamrażarka mi w tym nie przeszkodzi. Znajdziemy taki tort, co pomieści twoje sto świeczek.

Steve mógł udawać, że kąciki ust Bucky’ego się uniosły.

**Author's Note:**

> Wczoraj w nocy stwierdziłam, że może napiszę coś na urodziny Bucky'ego i oto, co z tego wyszło. Nawet nie wiem.


End file.
